Le canari
by Dark Yume
Summary: Quand un client cherche un canari très spécial et que le vendeur fait tout ce qu'il peut pour lui rendre son sourire...


Petit one shot pour Hyaku Yume. Thème donné : les lunettes... Contraintes: Placer les mots cadenas, chaussette, jupe, baguette et canari...

J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt bien réussi... Et vous ?

* * *

Le Canari

John est un jeune de 18ans, fraichement majeur, et aussi fraichement salarié dans une petite animalerie d'une petite ville commerçante. Ce jeune homme porte des lunettes, mais pas des lunettes classiques, elles ont des verres rond et la monture est noir. Oui étrange mais bon chacun ses goûts. Un jour un homme d'une vingtaine d'année vint à la boutique, il semblait très triste. Il regarda les canaris, et ne semblait pas trouver son bonheur. Alors John alla à sa rencontre et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider, l'autre homme répondit :

"Mon canari est mort il y a une semaine, et j'aimerai retrouver le même, mais il avait une particularité que ceux-ci n'ont pas."

"Et qu'elle genre de particularité, je peux peut être vous en trouver un."

"Il avait un cercle noir autour de chacun de ses yeux."

John écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait jamais vu de canari pareil, il ne savait même pas que ça existait. L'autre homme le fixait, étonné à son tour. John ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi, puis lorsqu'il comprit que c'était surement ses lunettes qui avaient cet effet sur son client il dit :

"Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un canari ! Franchement ais-je l'air d'être jaune ?"

Le client fut surpris de cette remarque, puis explosa de rire. Il demanda :

"Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas... Et vous pensez pouvoir m'en trouver un ?"

John dut malheureusement dire la triste vérité, il en était bien incapable. L'autre homme en fut encore plus attristé, alors John ajouta :

"C'est bien un canari jaune avec un cercle noir autour de chaque œil que vous voulez ?"

Le client acquiesça plein d'espoir.

"Bien alors je vais vous en faire un en un coup de baguette magique moi"

Voir son client aussi triste avait donné envi a John de le faire rire, oui il était comme ça il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un repartir sans un sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le bureau qui servait de caisse et sorti quelque chose du tiroir, mais le client ne vit pas de quoi il s'agissait. Puis John sortit un des canaris de la cage, il le sangla dans ses mains pour limiter ses mouvements au maximum. Puis il déboucha le marqueur qu'il avait sorti du bureau et traça un cercle autour de chaque œil du pauvre petit oiseau qui n'avait rien demandé. L'autre homme en resta bouche bée. John lui montra le canari et dit joyeusement :

"Voilà ! Il vous plait ? »

"Mais vous êtes malade ?"

John fit la moue.

"A ba d'accord sympa comme remerciement..."

L'autre homme ne savait tout à coup plus quoi faire il tenta de se rattraper.

"Non... Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est gentil de faire ça pour moi mais cet oiseau n'a rien demandé..."

John tourna l'oiseau vers lui pour le regarder en face, il desserra sa prise au passage, et l'oiseau pioupa.

"Et ba vous voyez il a pas l'air si traumatisé que ça"

L'autre homme fit la moue à son tour, puis John lui tendit l'oiseau, alors il le prit sans se faire prier, c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait désormais à son précèdent canari, même si les cercles n'était pas vraiment régulier.

"Vous le prenez ? "

Le client acquiesça vivement, bien sûr qu'il le prenait. John se dirigea vers sa caisse, suivit par son client, fier d'avoir son petit oiseau dans les mains

"Il vous faut de la nourriture aussi ?"

"Oui, s'il vous plait"

John ajouta donc un sac de nourriture, et regarda son client partir heureux avec son oiseau improvisé dans les mains. John aurait dû le prendre et le mettre dans une boite, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'enlever des mains de son client. Il fit la fermeture de la boutique le soir même, et lorsqu'il fermait le cadenas maintenant les grilles de sécurité du magasin close, il entendit un chant d'oiseau venir d'un des appartements de l'immeuble voisin. Il leva la tête et aperçu une petite cage sur un balcon, puis un homme apparut juste à côté, c'était son client et il avait l'air très heureux, ce qui clôtura en beauté sa journée.

Le lendemain le jeune homme commença le travail en début d'après-midi, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil au balcon de son client de la veille avant d'entrer dans la boutique, mais il n'y avait vu personne. John pris place derrière la caisse, mais il n'y avait aucun client, son patron était partit et l'avait laissé seul à la boutique, comme à chaque fois. Puis une jeune femme entra dans la boutique, elle était grande, mince avec de long cheveux bruns et portait une tenue d'été simple, un petit chemisier et une jupe courte. Elle fit le tour de la boutique, tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards vers John. Celui-ci au bout d'un moment alla la voir et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider.

"Euh non pas vraiment, en fait j'aimerais prendre un animal de compagnie mais je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir"

" Eh bien déjà, il faut voir si vous habitez en maison ou en appartement, et si vous êtes souvent chez vous"

Elle le regarda malicieusement.

"Est-ce un interrogatoire intéressé ?"

John rit légèrement, non pas que cette femme n'était pas belle, on ne pouvait pas dire ça, mais plutôt que ces questions était typiques avant le choix d'un animal de compagnie, chacun ayant besoin de plus ou moins d'attention. D'autre part les femmes n'étaient pas vraiment son truc. Il répondit gentiment :

"Ce sont des questions basiques pour le choix d'un animal mademoiselle, n'y voyez rien d'autre."

Elle fut surprise de cette réponse, visiblement elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être rembarré.

"Voulez-vous dire que je ne vous intéresse pas ?"

John ne prit pas de gants et répondit franchement, de toute façon c'était la meilleur chose à faire avec ce genre de femme.

"Exactement"

Il lui fit un grand sourire pour accompagner sa réponse, ce qui la mit en fureur, elle le gifla et partit d'un pas rageur. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte le client au canari s'apprêtait à entrer, il la laissa passer et entra ensuite.

"Bonjour qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

John avait la main sur sa joue, c'est qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte la garce.

"Une furie en délire rien de plus. Votre canari va bien ? Pas d'allergie au marqueur ?"

Il rit, bientôt rejoint par John qui fini par grimacer.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?"

John le regarda et enleva sa main de sa joue.

"Wow, c'est elle qui vous a fait ça ?"

"Ouais, juste parce que j'ai dit que je ne m'intéressais pas à elle, c'est un monde ça quand même, on ne peut même plus s'intéresser à qui on veut !"

Le client ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau devant l'air dépité de John, ce qui finit par faire sourire aussi ce dernier.

"Et sinon vous veniez pour quoi a part pour vous moquez de moi ?"

L'autre homme se sentit gêné, son intention n'était pas de se moquer du jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. En voyant la tête de son client John lui sourit, lui signifiant par la même occasion qu'il se fichait éperdument du fait que l'on rit de lui. Puis le client répondit enfin à la question :

"En fait je venais pour vous remercier de nouveau, et non Yellow n'a pas fait d'allergie je vous rassure."

"Yellow ?"

"Oui je sais pas très original mais bon... C'est toujours mieux que canari"

"C'est sûr"

John retourna à la caisse et s'assit sur sa chaise, un silence passa puis le client dit :

"Vous devriez mettre quelque chose sur votre joue..."

"Oui sans doute, mais je n'ai rien ici alors tant pis."

"Je reviens, j'habite à côté je vais aller chercher de quoi vous soigner"

"Non, non c'est pas la peine je vous assure"

Mais c'était trop tard l'autre homme était déjà partit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac de glaçon et une petite trousse de secours. Il tendit le sac de glaçon à John qui le prit et l'appliqua sur sa joue. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mon dieu ce que cela faisait du bien. Puis le client sortit un tube de crème pour les coups, alors John demanda :

"Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ?"

"Et vous vous ne croyez pas en avoir fait un peu trop en dessinant au marqueur sur cet oiseau ?"

John sourit, c'est vrai il en avait peut être fait un peu trop... un peu. Puis le client demanda :

"Au fait c'est quoi votre nom ? Enfin si ça vous dérange pas de me le dire..."

"Je m'appelle John, et vous ?"

"Samuel, laissez-moi voir votre joue"

John enleva le sac de glace de sa joue, non sans rechigner et se laissa faire. Il grimaça lorsque Samuel appliqua la pommade sur sa joue, ce que celui-ci ne se gêna de faire remarquer.

"Allons allons, vous n'êtes pas une chochotte ?"

John fit semblant de s'offusquer, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Dès que Samuel eu finit de torturer son vendeur de canari ingénieusement modifié celui-ci remit le sac de glace sur sa joue. Samuel eu l'air de vouloir demander quelque chose, mais sans oser. Alors John pris les devants :

"Oui ?"

Samuel le regarda surpris, puis se jeta à l'eau.

"Et bien je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir diner chez moi ce soir ?"

John fut surpris de cette proposition, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas mais il accepta tout de même.

"Avec joie ! En fait ça m'arrange bien, je n'ai absolument rien à manger dans mon frigo..."

Samuel sourit, il avait l'air très heureux. Il se dirigea gaiment vers la sortie puis au dernier moment il se retourna et demanda à John :

"Vous finissez à quel heure ?"

"19h, et arrête de me vouvoyer tu veux ?"

Samuel acquiesça et partit.

Le soir John rejoint son étrange client chez lui, il ne lui avait pas dit dans quel appartement il habitait, mais heureusement il n'y avait qu'une personne avec un prénom en S dans l'immeuble, John sonna donc et on lui ouvrit tout de suite. Il monta au troisième étage et frappa à la porte de l'appartement,

Samuel lui ouvrit deux minutes plus tard, il portait une chemise bleue ciel et un jean. Tenue simple mais qui ne le mettais pas moins en valeur. Le diner se déroula dans les rires et les conversations simples, chacun tentant d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. À la fin du repas Samuel se leva et commença à débarrasser la table, John l'aida. Puis après avoir fini leur office ils s'installèrent devant la télé, aucun n'ayant envie de quitter l'autre. Le canari chantonna, alors Samuel se leva et alla le chercher, il le prit dans ses mains et l'apporta avec lui jusqu'au canapé.

"Et bien il va très bien cet oiseau, aucun problème avec le marqueur. Mais j'avoue que ça tient bien mieux que ce que je pensais..."

Effectivement les deux cercles tracés au marqueur étaient encore parfaitement visible. John caressa délicatement la tête du canari, puis sa main dériva sur celle de Samuel. Il releva les yeux vers lui, Samuel le regardais déjà. John l'embrassa, d'abord juste un effleurement, puis voyant que l'autre homme ne semblait rien avoir contre le fait de se faire embrasser il approfondie la chose. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans une danse enflammée. Samuel fut tellement entrainé dans le baiser qu'il en oublia de tenir correctement son canari, qui s'envola dans l'appartement. Alors les deux hommes se séparèrent d'un bond pour tenter de rattraper l'oiseau. Mais celui-ci était déjà partit se percher sur la barre à rideau, Samuel tenta de l'appeler mais l'oiseau le regarda de haut et pioupa. Il semblait dire "dans tes rêves !". John éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par Samuel. Puis une fois que le rire fut tari ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils s'étaient laissé emporter par la magie du moment mais maintenant qu'elle s'était dissipée ils devaient se débrouiller. Samuel pris son courage à deux mains et attira John dans sa chambre, ses intentions étaient ainsi claires comme de l'eau de roche. John se laissa entrainer et une fois installé sur le lit ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, un baiser plein de passion. Samuel voulu retirer ses lunettes à John mais ce dernier se recula. Son compagnon pencha la tête sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

"Pas les lunettes"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne les enlèves jamais devant quelqu'un d'autre"

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

John rougit légèrement.

"Parce que"

Samuel se redressa à son tour, et approcha de nouveau ses mains des lunettes de John en disant :

"Je compte bien tout voir de toi cette nuit, alors tu sais je ne pense pas que le simple fait de te voir sans lunettes change quelque chose"

Ce coup-ci John piqua un jolie fars. Malgré son apparente assurance de dominant, il était plutôt pudique. Il recula légèrement à nouveau, par pure réflexe, mais finalement Samuel réussi à lui enlever ses lunettes. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ils se rallongèrent et laissèrent leur désir prendre le dessus. Ce qui les occupa une bonne partit de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin se fut John qui se réveilla en premier, et la première chose qu'il fit fut de remettre ses chères lunettes sur son nez. Puis il entreprit de rassembler ses vêtements, mais avant il regarda l'heure. Il était en retard. Alors il rassembla ses vêtements tout en s'habillant, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. C'est à ce moment-là que Samuel, qui était réveillé depuis un petit moment et l'observait, intervint :

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

"Ma chaussette"

Samuel observa la chambre du regard, pas de chaussette en vu.

"Je ne la vois pas, tu n'as qu'à aller travailler sans, reviens ce soir je chercherais dans la journée"

John lui sourit, bien joué, il avait trouvé une fausse bonne excuse pour qu'il revienne. Bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça, il serait revenu avec ou sans invitation. C'est donc sur cette joyeuse perspective, et en courant, que John commença la nouvelle plus belle journée de sa vie.

Le canari lui était toujours sur sa barre à rideaux, et visiblement il avait décidé d'y passer sa vie...

FIN


End file.
